


I Hope Today Never Ends - Smosh

by robotic_chaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Multi, and some sad ones, at the very least they're gonna be like REALLY close, idk about ships I think imma do shayliva, idk what im doing, im so scared, just living life, of an oc and smosh, so I tagged it, they're just like a family, this is just really cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotic_chaos/pseuds/robotic_chaos
Summary: Alice Thompson, 15 years old, born in Indiana, moved to LA to stay with her cousin, Damien Haas.Life is supposed to be hard, but thanks to some great friends it might be just a bit easier.Note: triggers will be listed per chapter. if there are no warnings, there are most likely no triggers. (if you have a less-common trigger and would like to be warned feel free to comment on the first chapter (or any chapter after) and I will do that for you!)





	I Hope Today Never Ends - Smosh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are curse words in this story! not a lot, so it shouldn't bother you but this is a warning! stay safe lovelies

It was 5 am, way too early for a teenager to be up on a Saturday, especially one during the summer. But yet, here Alice was. 

Her bags were beginning to get filled, her throwing some clothes away as she packed. She'd been awake since 4 going through clothes and trying to not freak out over this trip, but she can't help what she does best. And that is to stress. 

Alice was close to her cousin, Damien, when he used to stay over and visit often. That was a few years ago, though, and as much as it hurts to admit, things have really changed. She no longer sees her favorite cousin Damien, he's always too busy. Always working. And who was she to stop him from that?

_"Alice Riley Thompson, get your ass downstairs! We're leaving!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice's mom felt the girl was old enough to fly to LA by herself. If Alice had the energy to say something back she would've complained and slipped into a fit of anxiety, but her mom was good when it came to that. Not saying something that she knows will make the girl anxious or upset until she's mostly zoned out, tired, or calm. Usually this calmness comes from her anxiety medicine, which makes her feel at ease, at least most of the time. 

Being told she was going alone did shock her, but after a bit of thought realized as long as she stayed calm and didn't break any obvious rules, she'd be fine. It took a bit of convincing, as everything is scary especially for the first time. But this, this was flying across the country (Indiana to LA, Cali) alone, and no contact with her cousin for years (besides birthday messages, well-wishes, holiday greetings, and things like that), and this was terrifying. 

Alice didn't have much time to mull it over, however, when her mom was urging her to get out of the car and get her bags. The older woman sent a quick message to Damien, stating that Alice would be getting on the plane soon, and to keep track of time. He responded quickly, with an "Of course! A bit busy today but I'll absolutely be there to get her!"

So here she was, sitting with two suitcases alone on an uncomfy airport chair, waiting for her flight to be called. Her phone buzzed with a goodbye message from her mom and an excited "Can't wait to see you again!" text. She replied "bye" to her mother and "Same here!" to Damien before sighing and turning off her phone. 

Not one message from a friend, if any of them could even be considered that anymore. Even though she knew it to be her fault, she felt anger towards them. After all, she apologized at least 10 times and bought them all candy! Apparently that wasn't enough. 

She was glad to hear her flight being called before her emotions went crazy, that wouldn't be fun to deal with, not here. She boarded the plane with no problems and put her suitcases away, sitting in her seat. 

_The seat closest to the aisle, yes! _

Alice plopped down, getting comfortable in her seat for her 4 hour flight. (AN: I looked it up, the flight is actually only like 4 hours)

There was a couple sitting next to her, two people that were maybe in their early twenties. They were nice, and only got up once each. Alice could hear the faint sound of a baby crying over the music in her ears, but didn't pay any mind. Her younger sister, Mayzie, was born when Alice was 13, so she was used to crying. It stopped bothering her after a few months. 

Alice flashed a quick smile to the bathroom mirror of the airplane, taking a good look at her face. The 15 year old was pretty; short red hair atop her head, skin pale and clear of blemishes, besides a small scar beneath her half-shaved eyebrow. Her green eyes were piercing, intense, and quite gorgeous. Her black nose ring complemented her skin tone and her jawline made her look just below 20. 

She seemed to get fairly great genes. It ran in the family. Thankfully. 

She splashed some cold water on her face before taking a deep breath. Then she wiped her face, realizing that having a wet face when she went back to her seat might be weird for people around her. 

Then she opened the door and made her way back to her seat for the lasting hour of the flight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Flight 51; to Los Angeles, California now landing" 

One of the nice strangers from beside Alice gently shook her awake and she mumbled a small "Thank you." before getting up and grabbing her bags from the overhead compartment. She didn't hear the "no problem" in response. 

Alice's heard pounded loudly as she tried to make her way to the gate, stepping on the tiled floor of LAX. Her eyes began to scan the area around her, as she made way through the crowd, leading to the luggage collection area (A/N: I've never been to an airport before, idk what im saying).

She grabbed her suitcase and breathed deeply, calming her nerves slightly. One step down, now to find Damien.

Alice sent a quick text to her cousin saying "I'm here! Come find me! 😃". He responded shortly with "I'm by the Starbucks, heading towards luggage pickup now 😀"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this, guys! So much effort went into just this first part and I'm very thankful to have it public now!
> 
> Note: triggers will be listed per chapter. if there are no warnings, there are most likely no triggers. (if you have a less-common trigger and would like to be warned feel free to comment on the first chapter (or any chapter after) and I will do that for you!)


End file.
